Recently, digital TV services using a wired or wireless communication network have come into wide use. The digital TV services may provide various services which cannot be provided by an existing analog broadcast service.
For example, an Internet protocol television (IPTV) service as a digital TV service provides a bidirectional function for enabling a user to actively select the kind of a viewed program, a viewing time, etc. The IPTV service may provide various supplementary services, e.g., Internet search, homes hopping, online games, etc. based on the bidirectional function.
Meanwhile, recently, technology for providing a magnified image centered on a specific object using object tracking technology has appeared. If a football game is broadcast, an image of a specific player and the periphery thereof may be magnified and displayed.
Meanwhile, continuously tracking an object included in an image of a consecutive frame requires a high-speed operation. Accordingly, performing an operation for tracking an object in a TV is disadvantageous in terms of costs and resources.